Stephanie Tanner
Stephanie Judith Tanner is a fictional character on Full House. She is the middle child of Pam and Danny Tanner, and is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Personality Stephanie is known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases: "Pin a rose on your nose", "Hot dog", and especially "How rude", being a few examples. She was a blabbermouth in the earlier seasons, but got over that eventually, though her younger sister Michelle received that trait as well (but she grew out of it, also, at an earlier age than Stephanie). She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses, though her nosy habit of reading D.J.'s diary never faded. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to, as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and has a scar under one of his eyes. After season seven, Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season seven episode "The Apartment". Education She goes to a different school from D.J. when she hits junior high, because of zoning problems related to the change from junior highs (grades 7 & 8 or 7–9) to middle schools (where 6th graders are no longer elementary school). This change was common in the early 1990s across the United States, which is when it takes place. Relationships Danny Stephanie enjoys her father-daughter time when she is little. She has a stage where she only wants to be with Danny, and never wants him to leave when she is young. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts real-dating, but when Stephanie kissed Rusty when they were younger, he did not seem to care, he only seemed surprised and amused. Uncle Jesse Uncle Jesse is a major role model of hers when she is little. Jesse thinks that she is very cute. He is the one who teaches her how to ride a two-wheeler. Stephanie gets Jesse to do a lot of things for her, as displayed below: Stephanie: "Uncle Jesse, let's play ballerina." Jesse: "Uncle Jesse doesn't want to play ballerina." Stephanie: "Yes he does..." Jesse: "No he doesn't..." Stephanie: "Yes he does..." Jesse: "No he doesn't!" Stephanie: (pretending to cry) "Yes he does." Jesse: "How do you play ballerina? Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. Joey Gladstone Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helps her out quite frequently when she is younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. D.J. Tanner D.J. is Stephanie's older sister. When Stephanie is younger, D.J. is her role model. Before, she believed D.J. was born so she would have someone to play with. She is very curious about her social life and listens in on her phone calls, reads her diary, and attempts to find her journals, which, described by D.J., contains her "hot stories". Stephanie and Michelle sometimes get into D.J.'s business together, shown to read her diary. She also borrows D.J.'s clothes many times while D.J. is taking showers and other times when she is not in the room. They get along better in the later seasons. Michelle Tanner Michelle to Stephanie is much like Stephanie to D.J.. Michelle looks up to Stephanie, and Stephanie, even though she loves her, is annoyed by her. Michelle is not as nosy as Stephanie was, however, as Stephanie is the one who encourages her to be nosy. Michelle usually accompanies Stephanie when they sneak into D.J.'s room to read her diary. This is one thing they enjoy doing without getting on each other's nerves. Rebecca Katsopolis Stephanie is glad when Becky comes into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Stephanie is very good with her twin cousins. She is not afraid to babysit and change diapers – even in one episode when Nicky and Alex panic when Stephanie gives them the wrong pajamas. Once, when Kimmy was babysitting, she took over for Kimmy--for a price. Afterwards, she was the one who got all the money, since Stephanie was the one who did all the work. Kimmy Gibbler Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. She made fun of her a lot. Stephanie is more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons, though they both constantly shoot insults at one another. It's thought to be normal of them; Kimmy once asked sadly if Stephanie was mad at her when she had not insulted her back. Gia Mahan Gia would become Stephanie's best friend when she grew older. In the beginning, Gia is often getting Stephanie into trouble and has bad judgement. She is like Stephanie's Kimmy, since she brings excitement into her life. Rusty Rusty is Cindy's trouble-making son. To get his mother out of his relationships, he pranked her boyfriend and his family. When the Tanners were the victims of his pranking, Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J. finally got him back. Once, Rusty teased Stephanie that he was going to kiss her on New Year's Eve, to drive her crazy. And it did. When he told her that he wouldn't actually kiss her, she surprised him and kissed him. After that, it was rumored that he liked her. Steve Hale Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. Comet Stephanie enjoys Comet. She was very enthusiastic about getting a dog, and grows up loving him. When they first got Comet, she had suggested they name him "Mr. Dog" after Mr. Bear. Recurring phrases *"How rude!" *"Hot dog." *"Pin a rose on your nose." *"Nobody asked me." *"Don't have a cow." *"I love my life!" *"Mr. Bear!" Trivia *Favorite food: pizza *Turn-off: smoking and open-toed shoes *Interests: dancing and baseball *She probably went through the toughest issues of all the Tanner girls, such as smoking ("Fast Friends"), "make-out" parties ("Making Out is Hard to Do"), joy riding ("Stephanie's Wild Ride"), and witnessing child abuse ("Silence is Not Golden") (of a friend) as well as the death of her mother when she was only five years old. *She has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Joey. Books *''Full House Stephanie'': These 33 books were written from the point of view of the Tanners' middle daughter, Stephanie Tanner. They take place with Stephanie in a different middle school, likely because of a slightly different redistricting plan compared to the one mentioned in season seven's Fast Friends. She has different best friends, Allie Taylor and Darcy Powell, as well. Though these are book creations, she has known Allie since kindergarten, and there are several places in the first five seasons of Full House where fans think an unnamed extra could be Allie. The first ten of these books overlap with seasons seven and eight of the TV series, though the school is not the only difference; there are a number of differences in the Tanners from the series. This series begins with Stephanie being pressured to join a clique called the Flamingos, by completing a series of dares. She almost does the last one, though she's not sure if she wants to, before D.J. catches her trying to steal Danny's phone card. Stephanie explains tearfully what was happening, and D.J. helps her to understand what the Flamingos were really up to: they wanted the phone card to use to call boyfriends. Stephanie and the Flamingos become fierce rivals, though not all books surround this rivalry or even show the Flamingos. *''Full House Sisters'': These 14 books focus on Stephanie's friendship with younger sister Michelle and comical situations that occur between them. The sisters often alternate points of view in the story. Gallery Character_large_332x363_stephanie.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner|link=Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h51m44s229.png|In season 1 opening|link=In season 1 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h52m47s84.png|In season 2 opening|link=In season 2 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h54m12s186.png|In season 3 opening|link=In season 3 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|In season 4 opening|link=In season 4 opening Jsdress.jpg|In season 5 opening|link=In season 5 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h58m29s190.png|In season 6 opening|link=In season 6 opening Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h59m46s198.png|In season 7 opening|link=In season 7 opening Jsvc005.jpg|In season 8 opening|link=In season 8 opening Vlcsnap-2013-12-06-12h52m07s142.png|Stephanie as a Honeybee in “Joey's Place” (1987)|link=Stephanie as a Honeybee in “Joey's Place” (1987) Picture-24.png|From "Our Very First Promo (1987)|link=From "Our Very First Promo (1987) 103School.jpg|From "The First Day of School" (1987)|link=From "The First Day of School" (1987) Mad_money.png|From "Mad Money" (1988)|link=From "Mad Money" (1988) Full_House_204_D.J.'s_Very_First_Horse_018_0001.jpg|From "D.J.'s Very First Horse" (1988)|link=From "D.J.'s Very First Horse" (1988) Full_House_209_Our_Very_First_Christmas_Show_019_0001.jpg|From "Our Very First Christmas Show" (1988)|link=From "Our Very First Christmas Show" (1988) Just_one_of_the_guys.jpg|From "Just One of the Guys" (1988)|link=From "Just One of the Guys" (1988) Full_House_214_Little_Shop_of_Sweaters_0001.jpg|From "Little Shop of Sweaters" (1989)|link=From "Little Shop of Sweaters" (1989) Stephaine.jpg|From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990)|link=From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990) Pic_1216820409_1.jpg|As a Honey Bee in "Slumber Party" (1990)|link=As a Honey Bee in "Slumber Party" (1990) Stephanie_and_Rusty_kissing.jpg|From "Happy New Year (1990)|link=From "Happy New Year (1990) Stephanie_gets_framed.png|With Steve Urkel in "Stephanie Gets Framed" (1991)|link=With Steve Urkel in "Stephanie Gets Framed" (1991) Stephanie_plays_the_field.png|From "Stephanie Plays the Field" (1991)|link=From "Stephanie Plays the Field" (1991) Sisters_in_crime.png|From "Sisters in Crime" (1991)|link=From "Sisters in Crime" (1991) Spellbound.png|Stephanie gets stage fright in "Spellbound" (1992)|link=Stephanie gets stage fright in "Spellbound" (1992) I'm_not_d.j.png|Stephanie about to get her ears pierced by Kimmy in "I'm Not D.J." (1992)|link=Stephanie about to get her ears pierced by Kimmy in "I'm Not D.J." (1992) 2013-04-17-at-1.02.59-AM (1).png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) -->|link=From "The Prying Game" (1993) --> Screen-shot-2013-04-17-at-1.12.56-AM.png Stephanie_tanner123.jpg|From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994) -->|link=From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994) --> Making_out_is_hard_to_do.png Season-7-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-35275053-258-195.jpg|From "Is It True About Stephanie?" (1994)|link=From "Is It True About Stephanie?" (1994) O-GIA-570.jpg|From "Claire and Present Danger" (1994) -->|link=From "Claire and Present Danger" (1994) --> Season-8-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-32293299-172-146.jpg Stephanie-Gia-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-30885264-271-186.jpg|From "Stephanie's Wild Ride" (1994)|link=From "Stephanie's Wild Ride" (1994) Stephanie-Tanner-image-stephanie-tanner-36368806-431-323.jpg|From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994)|link=From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994) Tumblr_lr0senfu2b1qza1bdo1_1280.png Stephanie_tanner.jpg|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)" (1995)|link=From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)" (1995) All-stood-up-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-32317868-259-194.jpg|From "All Stood Up" (1995)|link=From "All Stood Up" (1995) Girl_Talk.jpg|From "We Got the Beat" (1995)|link=From "We Got the Beat" (1995) Steph27.jpg|At school|link=At school Stephanie-Tanner-full-house-1848010-506-467.jpg|"How rude"|link="How rude" Category:Tanners Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Girlfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts